Board Games
by lemonwhiskers
Summary: John is horrified to learn that Sherlock has never played a board game. EVER. He takes it upon himself to educate the detective. However, between Cluedo and Sherlock's massive intellect, will he get more than he bargained for? One-shot, may be expanded...


**A/N: I had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I thought that Sherlock probably never did the typical childish things that John did, and John would be rather shocked. It would lead to a semi-argument when Sherlock (naturally) outsmarts John in every board game known to man! It originally was intended to be pure dialogue, but I'm not convinced that I can pull that off, so I added in a few descriptive passages to save me from myself! This would be pre-slash in my book, unless you were looking with a magnifying glass...**

**Please review! If anyone is interested, I may expand it into a series of one-shots with prompts welcomed. I have another definite idea or two, but if there's no demand, I'll just post them separately. But, please review nonetheless!**

_**Board games**_

It was a sleepy Sunday morning for John Watson. Or afternoon, to be more precise. After such a hectic week, he felt entitled to a lie in, and for the first time in quite a while, he felt well rested. Throwing a hoodie on over his pajamas, he slowly descended the stairs, intending to get a cup of steaming tea. However, he never made it to the kettle.

He entered through the living room and stopped in his tracks, looking around at the unusual mess with surprise. Not that having a mess was unusual in the Baker Street residence. That was perfectly normal, as John knew only too well. Rather, it was what the mess comprised of. 'Sherlock?'

'Hmm?' Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He didn't bother looking up, instead continuing to peruse the surrounding clutter.

'Why are there stacks of board games in our living room?' John asked slowly.

'They're for a case. Obviously.' Sherlock punctuated this sentence by rolling his eyes to the heavens.

'… So enlighten me here. How on earth can board games be relevant to a case?'

'I found evidence at my latest crime scene. I believe that it came from one of these games.'

A slight smirk crossed John's features as he began to realize what Sherlock was up to. 'And you don't know which one it belongs to?'

'Of course not. There are almost fifty different games here.'

'Give me a look then.'

'As if you would know. Don't give me that look.' Sherlock relented after seeing John's scowl intensify. 'Fine, here.'

He had barely taken it from his pocket before John spoke. 'It's from battleship.'

'….'

'Sherlock, these are standard games. _Everyone_ plays them. How could you _not_ know what game that belonged to?'

'I have never played board games before, John. How could I possibly know?' Sherlock sulked.

'You never played board games as a child? Ever?' John replied incredulously.

'No.'

'…'

'It's not that unusual John. It was a waste of my valuable time.'

'Sherlock, it's not just highly unusual. It's plain _wrong_. Not to mention depressing. And seeing as this case involves games, it seems like they aren't a complete waste of time.'

'Shut up.'

'Come on, we're playing something right now.'

'What? No! I have to work on the case.'

'No you don't, just text Lestrade what you've found out so far and then take a break. This is vital to your education. I insist.'

'Fine.' Sherlock whipped out his phone from his jacket and his fingers darted across the keys. 'Done.'

'Now pick any game and then I'll show you how it's done… God damn it Sherlock, NOT CLUEDO!'

'You said any game!'

'And you had to pick the one about crime solving?'

'You just don't want me to beat you.'

'That's ridiculous!'

'It is precisely accurate I think you will find. However, I will choose again. Battleship?'

'Fine. Good choice.'

Four hours later, John was fuming. He had lost at battleship, jenga, monopoly, boggle, chess, scrabble, drafts and snakes and ladders. However, John was beyond mortified when he lost at Operation, and he had reached his breaking point. Sherlock was now trying to convince him to play twister.

'No. I am _not_ playing twister with you!'

'You are just upset that I can beat you at everything despite never playing before! You were in the army and are still quite physically fit. You might have a chance of matching me in this. Just be careful of your shoulder. And your leg,' Sherlock sniggered, the flush of success coating his cheeks.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Hudson arrived in the living room to find the men tangled in each other's limbs on the floor.

'Ah Mrs. Hudson, thank goodness you've arrived. We've had a small problem; we need you to spin the wheel. And you might be here for a while.'

Another hour passed and after losing three successive games, John found himself victorious at last. Though admittedly, he may have cheated a bit by supporting his body on Sherlock's leg, causing the detective to collapse to the floor. Sherlock would have argued with John about his foul play in any other situation, but here he didn't. Maybe because he got to challenge John to a rematch and be close to him again.

**A/N: Liked or loathed? Let me know!**


End file.
